Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus capable of photographing a still image and a moving image. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a user interface for operating the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is an imaging apparatus such as a video camera, still camera, etc., which employs operator's voice as a user interface. Such an imaging apparatus comprises a voice command function which performs voice recognition to the operator's voice and performs processing corresponding to the recognition result. When using the voice command function, a distance between an utterance position of the operator and a sound collecting device (microphone) gives an influence on the result of the voice recognition. The closer the distance between the utterance position and the microphone is, the smaller the influence of background noise becomes. The longer the distance between the utterance position and the microphone is, the larger influence of the background noise becomes.
In United States Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0134677, an imaging apparatus is disclosed, in which, according to a distance between an utterance position and a microphone, a model or a parameter of a microphone or voice recognition is optimally set and processing is performed by a voice input. The imaging apparatus determines the distance between the utterance position and the microphone depending on whether the operator is looking into a viewfinder of the imaging apparatus or watching a display provided on a back surface of the imaging apparatus. By optimally setting the model or the parameter of the microphone or the voice recognition according to the distance between the utterance position and the microphone, the imaging apparatus suppresses the influence of the background noise.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in the United States Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0134677, it is assumed that the operator operates the imaging apparatus from behind the imaging apparatus. So, the operator directly instructs timing to utter a voice command by pressing down a button etc. provided on the imaging apparatus. The “voice command” means voice associated with predetermined processing. The imaging apparatus performs corresponding processing by performing the voice recognition of the voice command.
In recent years, demand of what is called “selfie”, an act of the operator's self-photographing using the imaging apparatus, has been increasing. In many cases, through the selfie, the operator photographs his face etc. by extending his arm holding the imaging apparatus. Besides, there is a case where the imaging apparatus is set, the operator becomes an object, and a scene of an operator's performance is photographed in front of the imaging apparatus.
In the case where the imaging apparatus is set and the operator becomes the object in front of the imaging apparatus, in many cases, the operator is at a position where he cannot reach the imaging apparatus. It is also assumed a case where the operator wishes to instruct to start photographing instead of directly operating the imaging apparatus. In these cases, the operator cannot directly instruct timing to utter the voice command to the imaging apparatus so that the operator is required to previously enable the voice command function of the imaging apparatus. However, there is a possibility that, while the operator enables the voice command function and moves to a position at which he is photographed, the imaging apparatus starts photographing due to false recognition. There is also a possibility that the imaging apparatus falsely recognizes what is spoken by the operator during the photographing as the voice command and completes the photographing.
Thereby, the imaging apparatus which reduces possibility of erroneous recognition of the voice command is required.